Shift in Power
by SaiyanWarrior-Vegeta
Summary: Continued from "The Search Begins", the crew of the Enterprise D and the Saiyans team up once more in a new adventure. "Shift in Power" beckons an entirely new conundrum that must be solved. The question is, will it be solved in time to stop a series of events from happening? Please Read and Review. These are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: If you have not yet read "The Search Begins" please read that first as it sets the ground work for this book. Thank you!**

 _ **Introduction**_

 _ **Rogue Planet**_

The turbolift came to a stop at the designated location as Vegeta stepped out on to the bridge. There was nothing seemingly out of place as the Commander looked back toward the Saiyan and nodded in acknowledgment. "The Captain sent you up here?" Riker's question seemed a little redundant and he seemed to realize it as Vegeta simply lifted a brow to the taller man on the bridge.

"We are approaching a planet that seems to have no known composition. There is no record of what it could be." Data explained as he pressed on the panel a couple of times to bring up the image of the cratered orb. The Android turned to look at Vegeta with the golden eyes. His skin seemed to be a bit pale against the yellow of his uniform. However, the Saiyan did not seem to care much about appearances.

Vegeta turned to the large screen ahead of them. The warrior seemed to tip his head as his arms crossed, his gaze remaining on the view screen as Data pulled up the image of the orb on the screen. The warrior shifted momentarily as Data turned to fill in the other bits of information. "Sir, there is no record of a planet being this small and traveling like this. Most would class this as a rogue planet, but there is something strange about it."

As the doors cycled open, Vegeta looked to it and then furrowed a brow. "It is best to let that be left alone. Revealing what that is, will create an upsurge in greed and lead to bitter wars. Just let it be." The Saiyan King stated as he seated on the opposite side of Riker.

Now this had the curiosity of everyone on the bridge, even the Captain as Jean-Luc sat in the Captain's chair. "What is it Vegeta? Why do you say to leave it be?"

"There are some legends that are based in actual fact. This is one of them." The warrior stated as he narrowed his gaze. "We should discuss this only with Senior Staff and be classed only as a need to know basis after I mention what that 'rogue planet' is." The seriousness of the Saiyan's tone did not dim the anxiety already being felt, in fact it raised it, and with good reason. Rising to his feet, Vegeta headed for the Conference Lounge where he would stand by the windows, staring out at the stars. There was momentary silence, a brief span of time to collect his thoughts. The warrior could only wait now, his brow knitting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Myths and Legends**_

There was a hushed silence that fell upon the bridge. Whatever it was seemed to make the warrior tense. Even though the Saiyans had not been known very long in the Federation, the bridge crew was rapidly starting to respect the Warrior King upon the ship. So far Vegeta had aided in a couple combats, alerted to a couple intrusions, and not once really stepped out of line while on the ship. The fact that they had not known each other long, gave the King no reason to lie to them either. Counselor Troi looked at the Captain. "I do not sense any sort of deception from him, Captain. He believes fully what he is saying."

"The question is, what is it about that rogue planetoid that has the Saiyan on high alert? Why does he give us such a warning?" Commander Riker brought up the questions that seemed to be on the mind of every Senior Officer on the Bridge.

"Then we should go to the Conference Lounge and find out." Picard stated as though the solution to this problem would be solved when they reached the room. Alerting all the Senior Officers, the Captain and a few others from the Bridge departed for the impromptu meeting after setting an orbit around the rogue planetoid.

Vegeta stared out at the spherical object outside the window as he watched and waited for the group to come. A gathering of energies seemed to take place before finally walking in to the dimmed room. Each took a seat around the table, except for Vegeta, whom seemed to be warily perched on the ledge of the window. The force field that surrounded the windows made the view crystal clear without the need of cleaning any glass. The Saiyan heaved a deep breath as the others settled. A flick of his tail seemed to thump softly against the bulkhead below him.

Once they were settled, the Captain spoke up. "We will discuss what that is out there before we decide how to classify this information. You said that bitter wars would be fought over this planetoid if others knew exactly what it was. Can you explain it, Mr. Sama?"

There was a contemplative expression that came to his furrowed brow. "To know what that is, you first have to know the legend and lore behind it. I do not expect you to understand nor believe what I am about to tell you, but it is true."

"You are talking about archeological sciences, or even a lost culture?" Commander Riker spoke up more out of curiosity.

The King shook his head ruefully and finally stood, though his gaze did not leave the sight of the planetoid outside as he spoke. His demeanor seemed rather hushed, as though in reverence. There was no telling what he was about to say until at last the warrior spoke up. "Long ago, on a distant planet, there were created seven mystical orbs that were scattered about. If an adventurer were brave enough to seek these orbs, they would have to pass a series of tests. If the adventurer succeeded in the quest, and gathered all seven together, the adventurer could summon the dragon by name to appear. In blinding brilliance, the orbs would glow and from the orbs comes a massive dragon. The adventurer could then have any one perfect wish granted. Once the wish was granted, the dragon would disappear. The orbs would lift in to the heavens and again scatter about and upon landing would turn to stone for a year. There in their new placement, they would remain until the next adventurer dared to seek them out again."

Vegeta turned to look at the disbelief in the eyes of the crew before him. "If I am correct, when the shell is taken off, a golden orb with a red star or stars on it will appear. Then if we have stumbled upon one, that means six more are out there somewhere, drifting about in space. They could be anywhere in the Universe, which is the intent so that the orbs do not fall into the wrong hands. One alone is no threat. Gather all seven, there could be severe consequences if an ill wish is made on them."

"It sounds as though it is of a child's story." Picard thoughtfully stated.

"I almost dread to find out, but if I am not mistaken that 'planetoid' is one of them. I will head out shortly to determine such a thing soon." Vegeta stated in somberness. He remembered those days with Kakarrot and the band of warriors he had fought along side of for a while. The battle for them were often fraught with dangers. Vegeta only looked toward the window once more and then departed the room, his tail wrapping around his waist as he seemed to hasten his steps. He did not care if they believed him or not. The warrior was going to prove the point.

Once more the Conference Room was engulfed in silence but a look came upon them as though the words seemed too fantastical to really believe. "Does he really believe in such nonsense?" Geordi commented boldly. It seemed to be the general thought of the room.

Jean-Luc stood and looked outside to the planetoid outside. "Take in consideration, he is the King of an Empire. He has not once steered us off course, and seems very well grounded. Why someone like him believe in such a thing of fantasy, is unknown. However, we must give him benefit of the doubt. Mr. Sama seemed rather alerted when he first laid eyes on it. He must know something we do not. Let us wait and find out. If it blows up, then nothing is lost since it is devoid of life. However, what if it is true?"

Again the hush fell over the room as they gathered now to the windows. Outside the ship, they could see Vegeta hovering. His posture seemed hesitant, but his hands lifted and with a searing burst of energy, he launched a wave of ki at the object. As it made contact, the surface began to crack and buckle, splintering in to chunks and then drifting off harmlessly to space. When they could see again, Vegeta was hovering in front of the orb, and they could see upon it, a series of five red stars. Vegeta soon departed and came back into the Conference Lounge as his gaze only shown his concern had been confirmed. This changed everything if this one had found its way into the Alpha Quadrant of the Galaxy. On a little side note, he could gauge by their reaction, that the legend had not yet reached this far. For that he was grateful.

It was only now that Vegeta sat down and that dark, penetrating stare locked on to the glistening orb right outside the window now. "The Five Star ball, which means six others are out there somewhere drifting about like this one. Question would be where are they and has anyone discovered them already. I will have to set the Saiyans to the task of finding all of them. This ship is just too slow to find these dragonballs in any decent span of time, not to mention it may mean going outside this galaxy."

Picard and the other Senior Staff looked out at the orb in front of them. The Saiyan quietly pressed the button on the scouter. "I need a band of Saiyans to come immediately. There is something we have to take back to the Saiyan Empire to protect and guard." Vegeta stood up and joined the rest of the crew. He was maybe the only one that knew the implications of what they were staring at. For a Federation that was based in science and facts, this was one thing that even their sciences could not comprehend nor explain. This was in the realm of magic and mystics. "Think of that as kind of like a genie in a bottle, and the orb you are looking at is one of seven that resemble the lamp. I do not think I need to go in to how bad it could be if someone like the Cardassians or Romulans got their hands on these."

Jean-Luc turned around to the Saiyan, noting the discomfort the Saiyan King was displaying. Since the fight with the Big Gete Star and the Borg, the Captain had no reason to doubt what the warrior was telling him. "Just how do you know of such things?"

"As I have stated before, Saiyans are a Universal Warrior race. We do not just patrol one sector of a galaxy. As King of that race, I have to be informed of much more. It would most likely be wise if I were to return to my home world." Vegeta stated and headed for the turbolift so he could return to his quarters. There was no expectation for the crew of this ship to understand the implications of what they had stumbled upon. Being who he was, he was not given to hyperbole either. Deep down Vegeta could feel something disturbing soon to come upon the horizon. In a way he was glad it was the crew of the Enterprise that had found it first. Now the problem remained, how to get it back to the Saiyan Empire for proper guarding.

Vegeta had the uniform shirt off when the door chimed to his quarters, and he soon placed the crown piece back on his forehead as he replied. "Enter." There was no guards outside to screen whom came in, but then, he could sense who this was. Standing alertly, he looked toward the doors as they cycled open revealing the expected person by the door.

Picard entered, seeing the half-dressed Saiyan in front of him. Even without the uniform fully on, the figure before him struck him as crisp. The scarred torso only spoke of untold battles, markings common on a warrior. It only meant that the Saiyan before him had seen combat as well. Looking at the ebony gaze, the Captain stepped in, allowing the door to cycle closed. "You are planning to return to your home? We can take you there, and it would be a good shore leave for the crew."

"I don't really have choice in this matter. My home needs their leader and if these orbs are ready to be gathered, then we have to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands. If they did, lets say legends and wondering if they were true or not would be the least of your concerns." There was a moment where the Saiyan stripped to the boxers and then pulled on the form fitting blue pants of the Saiyan Uniform, followed by the tugging on of the white boots. Standing up straight once more, the warrior turned toward the Captain. "You mentioned about shore leave? I don't mind so long as the crew understands that my planet is an hierarchy and not a democracy."

"That is going to be made clear to them. The Senior Officers can brief them on the rules of the planet if you will allow us to download all the information needed so that we are within compliance to your laws. The Federation is keen on the Prime Directive of non-interference. Its not everyday we find a new place where we can visit for such time off the ship." Jean-Luc noticed the conversation had taken a rather diplomatic turn. Though they had now known each other for just about a month now, tensions between the two of them had seemed non-existent if not even friendly. Of course, this started with the respect each gave the other. There was a brief hesitation before he spoke again. "I am also a bit of an amateur archeologist and would not mind exploring some of the ruins if you'll allow it."

A flicker of a grin came to Vegeta's expression. "I knew there was a reason for your wanting to go to my home, and it wasn't just for taking me back home. You love learning about the history of different cultures. I don't see why you could not be granted permission to dig about the planet. I only ask that findings be brought to me first. I'll grant your crew quarters at the Castle in the guest rooms. However, they may be a bit Spartan in taste. We don't have much need of décor as you can tell." A brief gesture about the room only indicated the sparse decorum in the room.

As Picard heard this, a gleam of excitement came to his eye. He had been on several planets already to explore, but this one was promising to be a real treat. After all, the Saiyans did not let just anyone in, and since the Federation wanted a better relation with the Saiyan Race, this seemed the perfect opportunity. Watching the warrior pull on the blue shirt and then the armor on over it, the tail seemed to wrap about the waist comfortably like a thick furred belt. There was more to the Saiyan King and Picard knew that the man before him must carry on his shoulders a terrible burden.

There seemed to be an increasing amount of silence though between them, but not a tense quiet. It was more contemplative and thoughtful. "What are you really getting out of this, Captain? Its more than just shore leave. You're curious about something and you just don't want to say it in fears of damaging any relations built between the Federation and the Empire. The longer you don't mention it, the more likely it will come to pass." Vegeta stated, stopping after he pulled on the white gloves, flexing his fingers to get the coverings now more comfortable. Letting the hand down by his side the Saiyan waited for the response.

"The Federation wants to have more relations with the Saiyan Empire in hopes for an Alliance or even including the Saiyans in to the Federation itself. It is not often they extend the hand out to another race. Most often, they have to apply to join the Federation." Picard cut straight to the point now as the Saiyan seemed to turn toward the window once more in deeper thought. "They will settle for an Ambassador if joining is too much to ask at this time."

For a moment it seemed the Saiyan warrior pondered what was again put before him. "I know of only one Saiyan that could potentially fill the role of Ambassador, but I would have to contact him on your planet. He's been there now since about a month after his birth. His Saiyan name is Kakarrot, though I think most Humans know him as Goku. He's not much on formalities though and that could be a damper as well. Let me see if there is a better suited Saiyan that can fill the role and won't be an embarrassment to either one of our people." The warrior mused over it for a moment. "On second thought, what if we flipped it around?"

This piqued the Captain's interest. "Flipped it around? I'm afraid I'm not catching on."

Turning around toward Jean-Luc once more, he spoke up quietly. "Instead of the Saiyan Empire joining the Federation, what if the Federation joined the Saiyan Empire. That means, that the Federation would come under our protection instead of the other way around. You can still have your prime directive, but it does not hamper what we Saiyans need to do to keep the Greater Balance."

"An interesting concept indeed. Seeing as how the Empire has a greater responsibility to intergalactic measures, the Federation may be better off doing that instead. Would anything drastic change?" There was a tentative silence in the room.

Vegeta shook his head side to side. "You would still do what you do. You would get your Ambassador, but it does not hamper what we Saiyans need to do in order to maintain the Balance. In short, nothing much changes if anything. You still run your Federation as you see fit. Before any of this is decided though, we should bring it up to Starfleet Headquarters and the other leaders in the Federation. If we do this, I want it to be the majority in agreement, not just one or two of the Federation. Each planet should send a delegate for it and each one should contemplate all sides of this matter."

Now standing as a representative of the Saiyan Empire, Vegeta seemed to take on an entirely different demeanor after the Starfleet uniform had been folded and placed at the foot of the bed with consideration and care. Vegeta turned as the scouter signaled the incoming transmission. "This is Vegeta." Again, it was the common phrase he used, short and to the point. When he said that, it seemed to get the message across that he did not want a long drawn out statement of what was going on. After a matter of seconds, Vegeta acknowledged and tapped the scouter again. "My people are under attack. So it begins."


End file.
